


casual confidence drawing me in

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bar, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: It probably should be a surprise when Lando and Lewis bump into each other in a random bar but at the same time it’s not - what surprises Lando even more however, is what happens next.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Lando Norris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	casual confidence drawing me in

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve posted. Guess uni and general life just keeps getting in the way.
> 
> Not sure what it says about me that Lewis/Lando smut is what happens after a bit of a break

It probably should be a surprise when Lando and Lewis bump into each other in a random bar but at the same time it’s not.

Brits are after all, drawn like moths to a flame, when it comes to bars that seem good value but that locals would consider a rip off. Plus, Lando has also found that he’s most likely to bump into drivers in places where the entire aim is to be mostly anonymous and left alone. He supposes that’s almost all of their aims when not racing really. 

The bar is more seedy than anywhere Lando would normally go but at the same time also more expensive. Not that he has _that_ much experience with going out drinking. He probably hasn’t gone to bars often enough for the word normal to have anything to do with it actually. The point being gotten too however, is that the place is the kind of establishment where rich people go to hide out and do whatever they want with whoever they want. 

The address was given to him by a higher up of one of the teams sponsors with a casual ‘you look like you need it.’ Lando had no idea that desperately due a lay was something that could show up in ones movements or facial expressions, and he’s actually a bit disturbed by the thought to be honest, but he can’t exactly deny the truth of it. 

Lando isn’t certain how similar performing sexual acts is to riding a bicycle but he doesn’t exactly want to leave it long enough to find out. 

It’s when Lando is lost in the cycle (he snorts silently to himself, ‘heh, bikes, cycle), that he bumps into Lewis. 

Literally.

“Shit, sorry,” he apologises, looking at the shirt he’s poured drink over rather than the person that he’s just soaked.

It’s not until he notices the tattoos and the cross revealed by the mostly unbuttoned shirt that he even thinks to look up. 

“Er hi,” he says awkwardly. 

Lando looks up and stares into Lewis’ eyes. The others mans expression looks somewhere between bemused and annoyed. Thankfully when he notices it’s Lando it seems to move slightly more to the bemused look.

“Sorry,” Lando says, again, having no idea whether he’s making the situation better or worse. 

“It’s fine,” Lewis replies.

Lando does his best to ignore the way that the tone clearly shows it’s being said more out of social necessity than any actual sincerity. 

“I can buy you a drink to make up for it?” Lando suggests, the words coming out of his mouth before he can actually think them through. Brain to mouth filters have never exactly been his strong point.

Lewis and Lando both glance down after the suggestion. Both of their hands containing drinks glasses that are now empty, sticky alcoholic liquid covering their hands and clothes rather than their lips. 

“Okay deal,” Lewis responds and the smile on his face looks far more genuine this time.

Either that or he’s just as good at acting as he is at everything else, Lando theorises. If Lewis were to one day leave F1 and become a Hollywood actor, it wouldn’t exactly surprise him.

After a few minutes they manage to get settled at a reasonably secluded table near the bar with their drinks being replaced. Lando figures it was the casual authoritative look on Lewis’ face that removed the previous owners, rather than the awkwardly agitated look on his. 

They sit quietly for a moment and an awkward silence begins to settle over the table. It’s at that point Lando realises him and Lewis have never really had much of a conversation together before, certainly not alone anyway. Panicking, Lando imagines that they have absolutely nothing to say to each other and worries that this was a terrible mistake. 

Whatever this even is, anyway. 

There’s a couple of stilted moments at the start, both trying to fill the awkward silence and instead talking over each other. Eventually however they begin to enter a more relaxed rhythm of conversation. It isn’t exactly easy however, especially when they are trying to tip toe around conversations about F1 and avoiding even more glaring questions like ‘what are you doing here?’. 

After a few drinks it becomes much easier. Neither feels the need anymore to try and think of some excuse to move on and take their leave. Instead, they are laughing raucously, conversation both entertaining and somehow about nothing at all. Without even noticing they slide closer to each other in the booth to make it easier to hear what is being said. Eventually their legs are pressing together, the drink making them press closer together rather than awkwardly pulling apart. 

When Lando suggests they go somewhere more private he wishes that it could be blamed on a complete loss of the brain to mouth filter. He still might try to do that, if Lewis says no. Attempt to dismiss his come on as an awkward joke, a drunken mishap. 

Lewis looks at him after the comment, and he seems thoughtful but certainly not opposed.

“To do what?” He asks.

Lando licks his lips. Lewis’ fingers tap on the table. Their eyes don’t leave each other.

“I’ll give you a blowjob.” 

“Are you any good?”

The question comes back at him immediately and Lando makes sure to give his response a moments thought. He doesn’t miss how Lewis’ eyes locks on his lips as the other man waits for a response.

“I’m not very experienced,” Lando replies deciding that honesty is the best way to go forward.

“But I’ll let you boss me around and do what you want.” 

Lewis’ eyes darken as he considers the proposition. Lando can already tell that he is going to say yes. 

“I know a place,” Lewis says as he stands up. 

“Let’s go!” He calls out when there is a delay in Lando’s reaction. 

Lando scrambles up from the booth, eagerly following the other man, despite the fact that Lewis doesn’t turn around, or perhaps because of it.

Before long they wind up in a private room at the back. Locked in and free from the noises and interruptions of the other patrons. By Lewis’ ease of finding the room Lando is pretty certain that Lewis has been here before. He thinks better than to comment on it however, figuring that would be an unwise decision. The only thing that is a worse idea is the way Lando’s thoughts go to exactly who could have been in here _with_ Lewis. 

Despite not having changed a single part of his clothing, Lewis seems more unbuttoned, relaxed, now that they are on their own. Perhaps it is something in his posture or the expression on his face. Lando immediately thinks that he would quite like to see that change again. He tries his best to banish that idea from his mind. He’s mostly unsuccessful.

Lewis stands in front of him. He hasn’t said anything but the look on his face is now expectant. While clearly still in charge, it quickly becomes apparent that he expects Lando to make the first move. Hesitantly, Lando moves towards the buttons of Lewis’ shirt but the other man shakes his head. 

“You first,” he says, before standing back a bit, giving Lando some space to remove his own clothes.

Lando resists the urge to look away, instead looking into Lewis’ eyes as he removes his clothes. Unsure how much the other man wants him to take off, Lando decides to just remove everything, knowing that Lewis will halt him if he needs to. 

After Lando is fully naked, Lewis takes a minute to appraise him. The appreciative look in his eye finally allows Lando to relax, shoulders dropping and a small hesitant smirk now forming on his face. 

Finally Lewis stops staring and he then gestures Lando forward, urging the younger man to now get to work on his clothes. 

Lando removed his clothes with far less grace than he awarded Lewis. His shirt is yanked over his head, half the buttons still in place, where Lewis’ is carefully peeled off. Lando’s shoes and socks are thrown carelessly in opposite directions, clothes thrown on the ground rather than folded neatly. 

After both of their clothes are removed Lando simply stands still and lets Lewis look, he forces his arms to his side, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest or busy himself tamping his hair down. Lando can’t help but wonder if everyone has those urges or whether someone like Lewis is so confident that it doesn’t even cross his mind. As awed as he is by looking at Lewis’ figure, Lando finds himself just as impressed with Lewis’ demeanour. 

When Lando looks, Lewis’ facial expressions aren’t judgemental towards him, if anything they are hungry and penetrating. It reminds Lando that he’s a professional athlete for goodness sake and he doesn’t have anything to be ashamed off. 

This time it’s Lando quirking his eyebrow, cocky and expectant. He waits on Lewis to tell him what to do next. The look on Lando’s face says he waits because he wants to, not because he has to. 

Eventually Lewis is sat down with his legs spread apart, urging Lando to kneel down between them. The younger man does so eagerly. He thinks idly to himself about how the floor is pretty comfortable on his knees, clearly designed for people doing this. Lando considers how this should probably turn him off. If anything, it does the exact opposite.

Lando begins by teasing the head, easing himself back into a skill he hasn’t practiced for a while. It doesn’t take long however before Lewis gets impatient, grabbing him by the hair and urging Lando to start sucking properly. Lando does as he’s asked quickly. He pulls against the hand in his hair slightly, not in complaint, but to urge Lewis to pull harder if he wants to. I haven’t forgotten how to do this then, Lando thinks to himself, pleased.

Lewis seems to get the message. He grips Lando’s curls tightly, using them to control the movement of Lando’s mouth on him. Lando isn’t able to go as deep as he would like but does his best to make up for that, licking enthusiastically and teasing Lewis’ head. 

Eventually Lewis pulls him back. Lando whines in confusion when he’s encouraged to start jerking Lewis instead. Lewis keeps one hand gripped tightly in his hair however and Lando finally gets the message. Moaning at the filthy thought of Lewis coming on his face. After a few strokes Lewis finally lets go. Lando tries to look at his face but quickly has to shut his eyes as much as he doesn’t want to. It’s instinct really, and an important one at that. 

Lewis takes a few moments to catch his breath and Lando just simply stays on his knees next to the older man, waiting, trying his best to ignore his own erection. 

Eventually Lewis reacts, as though he’s only just remembering that Lando is there and that he is the one who got him off. He pats his legs, encouraging Lando to sit himself down. Lando is manoeuvred so he is straddling Lewis and facing him. 

When Lewis grabs his cock Lando gasps unable to resist, already beyond hard from the situation. Lewis gets him off messily. They kiss, more of a clash of tongues, a fight than a proper kiss. Lewis jerks him off quickly, the other hand with a finger teasing at Lando’s hole and it doesn’t take long before the younger man comes. 

Lando can’t help but moan as he finally releases, then grimaces as he catches his breath, fully taking notice of how sticky and disgusting they both are. 

Lewis lets him take a moment to catch his breath, before lifting Lando easily and placing him beside him on the couch. He grabs some wipes from a drawer; Lando having not even noticed that there was a table next to the sofa, and passing one to Lando. 

As they clean themselves up Lando thinks once again about the implication that the room was literally designed for sex. Now that he’s gotten off it isn’t exactly as hot any more, but he can at least still appreciate the practicality of it. 

The silence between the pair is surprisingly comfortable as they put their clothes back on, trying their best to present themselves in a way that doesn’t scream that they had sex 5 minutes before. Lando doesn’t even have to look in the mirror to know that he looks far less put together than Lewis does. Lando does try using the mirror at one point, aiming to fix his hair. He runs his fingers through the curls a couple of times before giving up, pretty sure he’s making matters worse, rather than better.

Not too long after him Lewis finishes getting ready too. Seemingly without even thinking about it Lewis walks over to Lando, fixes his hair for him with a smirk.

Lando smiles back at him bashfully. He chances a quick glance in the mirror and finds that somehow with one quick brush Lewis has done something with his hair that Lando could only dream of doing.

Finally they make their way out of the room. As they do, the noise from the bar instantly hits them and Lando is once again reminded of exactly how public this is. He can’t find it within himself to mind. 

Knowing they will be going their separate ways in a moment, Lando can’t resist asking the question that is stuck in his mind.

“Can we do this again?” He asks.

Lando aims for casual but is pretty sure he’s failed on than front straight away. 

“Maybe next race,” Lewis replies, for once his smirking grin more of an earnest smile.

While Lewis is much more successful at sounding casual, Lando can’t help but notice the speed of his reply. 

“Sure, we’ll see,” Lando says back.

After this final exchange they part ways, heading home for the night and both eagerly await the next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly proofread- sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at bottasvaltteri


End file.
